


Kiss of Frustration

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [31]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, First Kiss, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Sylphid tries to pay attention, he really does. It's not his fault Valentine and Rhadamanthys are just standing there, being gorgeous. Obviously he has no recourse but to kiss them.





	Kiss of Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I'm currently [open for prompts](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/173753200579/prompts-open-for-my-birthday-weekend-im-turning), I'll be closing on the 13th of May! Come check me out!

_(staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in)_

Sylphid isn’t staring, he’s glaring. There’s a difference. There’s no reason he’d be staring at Valentine’s full, pretty, pink lips. No reason at all. Especially when the tip of his tongue flicks out, dampening his bottom lip, making it glisten softly.

He tears his eyes away, and unfortunately ends up looking at Rhadamanthys instead. His mouth is moving, and there is a part of Sylphid’s brain that is actually listening and making internal notes, but the majority is staring- uh, glaring, at stupid perfect mouths. Rhadamanthys’s lips are thinner, a little chapped. Sylphid swallows dryly as he suddenly considers Rhadamanthys pressing him to the wall and kissing him, sharp and biting.

He looks back to Valentine, hoping that’s safer. Valentine is now delicately biting his lower lip, just a flash of pearly white indenting soft pink. Sylphid can’t stand it anymore. Swearing viciously under his breath, he grabs the back of Valentine’s neck in one hand and kisses him. Valentine squeaks, and Sylphid almost pulls back, heart beating double-time in his chest, but Valentine melts, pulling him closer with delicate fingers. Kissing back.

Rhadamanthys has abruptly stopped talking.

“I take it I should leave you two be for a moment?” He asks dryly, but it’s more a statement. As he turns to go, Sylphid tears himself reluctantly from Valentine and grabs Rhadamanthys’s wrist.

“Wait,” he mutters, and pulls Rhadamanthys down into a kiss. His heart is beating even faster now, because Rhadamanthys is a dangerous man, and if he doesn’t want this- well, Sylphid’s not sure what he’ll do. He’s stiff and still for so long that Sylphid feels like his heart is going to pop out of his chest, before he gives a subvocal growl that vibrates against Sylphid’s mouth. He slams Sylphid up against the wall and kisses him breathless. Sylphid is definitely feeling very wobbly by the time he’s let up for air. He smiles, a little dazed, but mostly triumphant.

“Now you have to kiss Valentine.” He tells Rhadamanthys boldly. Rhadamanthys turns, after briefly ensuring that Sylphid’s not going to actually fall down, and strides over to Valentine. Valentine is flushed darkly, biting his lip and looking up at Rhadamanthys all shy and coquettish. Rhadamanthys tips his chin up with gentle fingers and bends to kiss him, more gently than he had Sylphid, but no less consuming. Sylphid watches, rapt. Valentine’s hands curl against Rhadamanthys’s chest as he melts against him. It’s very, very attractive. Valentine is so sweet and receptive.

“Maybe we should move somewhere else?” Sylphid suggests, moving close to press a kiss to the back of Valentine’s neck, hand lightly caressing Rhadamanthys’s arm. Rhadamanthys hums, breaking the kiss gently, and Sylphid supports Valentine, who seems rather weak-kneed.

“My quarters. The remainder of this briefing can be postponed.” he says, voice rough in a way that sends a pleasant chill down Sylphid’s spine. He and Valentine exchange excited looks, and follow Rhadamanthys away.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
